


Dead!

by habituallykindablue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghost!Frank, High School, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Very triggering please be cautious, ahs murder house au, descriptions of self harm and blood, mentions of school shootings (but none)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habituallykindablue/pseuds/habituallykindablue
Summary: After the Way family moves into a new home with a dark past, Gerard is soon to find out the secret laying within the home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the triggers. Enjoy!

It's a new start. 

A new town, state, school and address; a sterile advancement from the blood that poured from his wrists. At least here he's a blank slate. There are no rumors or tales surrounding Gerard. Nobody will ever even know about the attempt. 

All apart of the plan. 

"This place creeps me out," Mikey announces.

"But it's beautiful, right Gerard?" Mrs Way says, Mr Way proudly donning a hand on his wife's shoulder. 

"Yeah." Gerard simply states. He had bags under his eyes and his wrists were still covered up with with bandages— you could see them peaking out of the sleeves of his Smashing Pumpkins hoodie. 

"Maybe if we we're the Addams family, yeah." Mikey chimes in. 

Gerard walks up the stairs and dumps the insides of his art bag on the hard wood floor, looking at his new bedroom. It's an old house, but that doesn't diminish its beauty.

Gerard sits on the floor and sorts through his art supplies, disarrayed from the hours long car ride. He begins to put the colored pencils back in their little black pouch that Gerard painted a skull on. He puts the pouch back in the bag along with the brand new, untouched markers and erasers. He holds his sketchbook in his hands and fiddles with the edges. He hasn't drawn a thing in weeks. 

There was a knock on door and it opened. "Hey," Mr Way said. "Wanna come help us move some boxes? It probably won't put to much strain on your... um... injuries." 

"Didn't we hire movers?"

Mr Way gave a sad smile and looks towards the ground, accepting the rejection. "I guess we should let them do their job then, huh?"

Gerard nods awkwardly. Nothing has been the same since that night. Mikey seems to be the only person who doesn't treat him like a fragile porcelain doll or a broken tea cup mended back together. He was broken. 

When Mr Way left, his presence at the door is quickly replaced by a golden retriever— Gerard's new therapy dog. The dogs wags it's tail eagerly and walks up to him. Gerard pets her back gently up and down. "You're a good girl, Daisy." He whispers, looking at his new home. "Things will be different this time, right girl?" He asks, mainly attempting to reassure himself. 

~

Gerard goes to school the very next day. His mom said he can ease back into it, go for three hours and do the rest of his school work online like the therapist suggested, but he wants to be normal for once. He can't drive though. Well, he can, but ever since the "Incident" Mikey has been his own personal taxi driver. He's been banned from driving until he heals physically and mentally. Not that he's left the house much since then, anyway. It still feels like a chain though— a noose tightening around his pale neck. 

~

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, BITCH!" Pete yells as he throws a slice of greasy school Pizza at Gabe. Patrick groans at Pete's antics while Brendon and William cheers him on. Ryan isnt exactly happy to be there either, but Brendon is his boyfriend, and by the rulebook for high school relationships, he has to sit with his boyfriend and his friends. At least Patrick is the sensible one. 

"Yo! Mikey Way! That's your name right? Come sit with us I gotta ask you something!" Pete calls when he sees Mikey in the lunch room with Gerard. The brothers exchange a strange look, but shrug and go back to eating. 

"Ah come on! It's urgent!"

"Fuck off!" Mikey calls back. 

"Alright, I'm coming to you." 

Pete proceeds to unnecessarily hop over the table and run halfway across the cafeteria where Gerard and Mikey are. When he reaches their table, which only had a few kids eating at, he sits right across from them. 

"So," Pete says, waggling his eyebrows. "seen any ghosts yet?"

The brothers are confused. "What?"

"You live in the Suicide House!" 

Mikey stiffens up when he sees Gerard start to panic. "Dude, come on stop."

"You do know what happened in your house right?"

"An old man died of natural causes. The realtor told us." 

"Your realtor lied."

"Fuck off." Gerard says, feeling like he's about to cry. 

"Ok, ok, I'm gone. But when you see something spooky, don't come crying to me." Pete stands up and walks back to his friends. 

~

“Frank,” Mr Way says. “When exactly did these fantasies start?”

“Two years ago, when I was a freshman. They always start the same every time.” Frank answers. 

“Go on, tell me.”

“I prepare for the noble war. I know what’s coming and I know it can’t be stopped by anyone— including myself.”

“Do you target students who have been unkind to you?”

“I kill people I like, then I kill myself. Some of them beg for their life, but I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel a goddamn thing. It’s a filthy world we live in. I’m taking them to a better place; somewhere far away from all the shit this world has to offer. You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Frank says. 

“No, Frank. I think you’re creative. You have an overactive imagination and a lot of pain you’re not dealing with.” 

“My mom is probably worried about me, right?” Frank replies, a hint of sarcasm. 

“I’m sure she is.”

“Whatever.”

~

Gerard was in the hallway bathroom adding new bloody lines to his stitched up ones. He supposes the bandages can come off on— but he’d rather keep them on purely to hide his almost healed stitches. When all his blades had been confiscated, he had hidden one in a teddy bear. It was starting to become blunt, but he didn’t care. 

“Hey,” a mysterious boy with a lip ring says from behind Gerard says. Gerard looks up in horror. He’s been caught. 

“If you’re looking to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can’t stitch that mess up.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“And,” the boy adds, “if you’re going to kill yourself, lock the door.” 

The boy walks away and shuts the door behind him, leaving Gerard speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Gerard has built up some confidence to function on his own at school, Mikey has been doing his own thing. More specifically hanging out with Pete Wentz and his gang. 

Mikey doesn't know how it happened. Pete came off as annoying at first. They sit next to each other in Algebra I and the first time they ever spoke was when Pete was telling him his house was haunted. Mikey learned Pete isn't a complete piece of shit, just bad at making first impressions. And cute, but you would never catch Mikey saying that. 

Mikey poked at the school fries and pizza. "It's all soggy." 

"I know it's only your second week here rich boy, but that's how public school food is." Pete stated. 

Mikey told Pete about private school (to which Pete said "bet you look hot in a uniform"). He told him about his home state and how New Jersey is so much better than LA. When Pete asked what Gerard's deal was, Mikey nodded his head back and forth; said it's not his story to tell, but it involves an abusive, asshole ex boyfriend. 

"How is it that both you and your brother are gay? Like, is that even possible? I've lost track of how many siblings I have, but at least I'm the token gay one." Brendon said, eating his soggy pizza. 

"No clue, man."

~ 

“Gerard!” Mikey calls as they make their way to the car. Gerard turns around. “What?” He says, a hint of hostility in his voice. 

“Nothing, Jesus, just wanted to see how you are.”

Gerard opened the passenger side and threw himself in the car. “Today’s been fine,” he states flatly, watching Mikey start up the car. “I saw you hanging out with Pete and his goons.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’d be surprised. He’s not a totally weird guy.”

Gerard just nods his head and smiles. “I think someone has a crush...”

Mikey almost swerves. “Don’t say shit like that.”

Gerard chuckles and leans against the window. 

The drive home was painfully short. Gerard likes car long rides. They were so relaxing— it was like being rocked in a cradle or sitting in a massage chair. He likes to look out of the window and watch everything pass by in a blur. He likes to see the people, or lack thereof. Sometimes he would see deer. 

Mikey put the car in park and took out the keys. Both boys hop out of the car. 

“Have you drawn anything recently? Seems like it’s been awhile.” Mikey says, opening the front door. 

“Um,” Gerard stammers. “No, actually.”

“Your muse will come back to you.”

Mikey ran up the wooden staircase, and Gerard stands silently in the front doorway. He listens to nature outside. He can hear a mix of birds chirping in the autumn air, the leaves crackling like a fire and he can smell someone’s chimney. The wind caresses his face. It’s a pretty cold day for LA, he notes. 

there’s a muffled voice. It was his dad’s. 

“So, Frank, you do know why you target these students in your fantasy, correct?”

“I’m taking them to a better place. We went over this last session.”

Gerard recognized that voice as the boy who walked in on him cutting. He figured it was one of his dad’s patients. Slowly he creeps around the corner and looks into his dads office. He can see his dad’s back and the boy’s—Frank—face. 

“Can I ever get better?” Frank adds. 

“You? No, you’re hopeless,” Mr Way jokes and Frank laughs. “Everyone can get better, Frank. Everyone. You’re just afraid because of what your father did to your family.”

“I’m more afraid of you prescribing me pills. I’m afraid my big dick won’t work.”

Mr Way laughs, “What?”

“Yeah that’s why I don’t want meds. Im afraid my dick won’t work, because I met someone.”

As if he knew Gerard was watching, Frank looks up and sees Gerard staring at him with those big hazel-green eyes. 

~ 

Frank pointed to the scar on his wrist. “I did this the day my dad left. I was eleven.” 

Gerard looked to his un-bandaged arm then back at Frank. “Last week. I was anxious about school. It fucking sucks.”

“Willowcreek, right? They kicked me out of that place.”

“I hate it here. I hate their bougie bullshit. East Coast is way cooler.”

Frank cocks his head at him. “Why’d you move here?”

“I tried to kill myself because my boyfriend cheated. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever done looking back on it. Now my parents want us all to have a fresh start.”

“If you love someone you should never hurt them. That’s just fucked.”

Frank grabs Gerard’s arm and grazes his thumb above the fresh cuts. They are red still, but are healing correctly. They sit like that for a moment before Gerard stands up. 

“Why are you seeing my dad?”

“I think about killing people.” Frank states. 

Gerard looks down and laughs. “Wanna listen to The Smashing Pumpkins? They are emotional and pissy and everything I love.”

“Got any Misfits on that thing?”

Gerard sat on his bed and smiled a large grin. “You know it.”

Gerard’s bedroom door opens. 

“What are you doing in here?” Mr Way asks. 

“We’re listening to music, da—“ 

“Frank you need to leave.”

Frank got up and left the room, hitting his fist on the railing on his way out. 

“Stay away from him, Gerard.” 

“Dad, he’s harmless.”

“You heard me!”

Mikey pops his head out of his door, one headphone out. “Everything okay?” He asks. 

“This doesn’t concern you, son.” 

Mikey just shut his door. 

“I’m serious. No talking to my patients.”

Gerard shrugged. “Alright, alright.”

Mr Way shuts the door and leaves. Gerard puts on “Zero” and sinks into his metal framed bed adorned with faux black flowers. He feels the material of his white duvet that has embroidered flowers sewn onto them. Taking a deep breath, he takes his eyes off the ceiling and focuses on what’s behind his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

He is beautiful. 

If there's one thing for certain, it's that Gerard Way is beautiful. 

There was a boy named Bert. He was punk and crazy in the best sort of way. He was attractive too. 

But he wanted a compliment guy under his arm— the kind of guy who agrees with every word he says. Gerard isn't that. He is his own person. Maybe that's why Bert cheated on him with some air-head guy. That's definitely why Bert left him for said guy and led Gerard to a suicide attempt. 

Gerard Way is clever. Why do people see something so fragile in him when he is anything but?

He takes a look in the mirror and wonders how deep every shard of glass would cut him. 

~

"Gerard," Mrs Way says when he comes down the stairs. Mrs Way is sitting at the kitchen island with two other people. "These are our neighbors: Mrs. Toro and her son Ray." 

Ray looks a lot like his mother. Frizzy hair and the same eye color. 

"My eldest son," Mrs Way says. "Gerard."

"It's nice to meet you, Gerard. I'm surprised you and Ray haven't met."

"I've seen him around school."

Mrs Way laughs, "he's shy."

"I see. Well, I brought a casserole. I know you're still getting settled in and I'm told it's one of my best meals, right Ray?" Ray nods. 

"You must really like this house, considering what happened." Mrs Toro continues. 

"Oh, the old man that died? It didn't put us off that much; he died of natural causes."

"No, the boy."

Mrs Way looks to Gerard. 

Mrs Toro jumps on that, and her son nudges her sharply. The woman ignores that, still talking. "One of its last occupants experienced a tragic loss. Suicide."

Mrs Way looks shocked and Gerard tries to work out why his pulse is racing.

"You didn't know?" Mrs. Toro looks shocked, "I'm so sorry... I thought you were aware of that when you bought it."

"No, not at all."

"Mom, I don't think they want to hear about this." Ray said. 

"You're right. We should get going— let you enjoy your new home." 

The Toros open the side door and wave goodbye. 

Once the Toros were gone Gerard spoke. "Something happened in this house. This kid from school—Pete— called this place the Suicide House." Gerard says. "I didn't believe it at first, but something isn't right."

"Gerard, honey, call me a skeptic, but it was just an old man like the realtor said."

"That's bullshit."

Mrs Way laughed, "watch your language."  
~  
Gerard spent the rest of the day with his eyes glued to his phone. He tried to find something, anything, on this house. He started searching after the Toros left, and now he had skipped dinner to keep researching. After hours of looking, he found something: a news article from 1995. 

"Sunday night at 3321 Walnut street, a teenage boy (who's name legally has to be kept confidential due to the fact he was a minor), shot himself in the head with his mother's .9mm. A funeral service will be held Wednesday at 2:30 pm."

Holy shit, that is his house. Someone killed themself here. A boy. He needs to talk to Pete. Or anyone really; everybody except him seems to know the history of the house. 

Gerard got out of bed a crept to Mikey's room. It was midnight now, so his brother should be sleeping. 

He opened the door, but Mikey was still awake playing on his Switch. "You need something, Gee?" He says, not looking up from the screen. 

"Pete. I need to talk to Pete."

"Why?"

Gerard groaned. "Remember when he called this place the suicide house? A teenage boy killed himself here in 1995."

Mikey finally looked up from the screen, "shit, really." 

Gerard pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Take a look at this article."

Mikey read it, then read it again for conformation. "Holy shit."

"Give me your phone, I need to call Pete."

Mikey opened up the phone app and hit 'call' on Pete's contact and put it on speaker. After a few rings, Pete answers. 

"Mikey, What the fuck I'm trying to sleep," Pete says upon answering his phone. 

"What do you know about our house?" Gerard says. 

"Gerard?" Pete sounds groggy. 

"Our house! What do you know about it?"

"Some kid died there in the 90s. Ever since then all the new owners get chased out. You guys have been here the longest in years. Like, since he killed himself." 

"Do you know what the boy's name was?" 

"No," Pete answers. "I wasn't even alive yet. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night."

Pete hangs up the phone and Gerard feels himself start to shake. There was an... incident when they first moved in. Gerard went down to the basement alone and felt like he was being watched. He brushed it off as nothing but now he realizes it was something. Does the boy scare people off? It seems like it. Does he want to be alone? 

"Mikey, I have an idea."

"That's never a good sign."

~

Gerard had practically ran back to his room and took a piece of paper, writing the alphabet on it.   
He snuck downstairs, trying not to wake his parents, and stole a shot glass from the cabinet. A homemade ouija board. 

"This is stupid," Mikey says. 

"Yes it is, but it might work."

Mikey hopped off Gerard's bed and sat on the floor across from the board, right next to Gerard. 

"Alright. Put your index and your middle finger on the shot glass." Mikey and Gerard both did just that. 

"Are there any spirits who are willing to talk to us?" Gerard says. 

"How do you know all this?" Mikey asks. 

"I watch a lot of horror fil- it's moving, holy shit."

The brothers looked intensely at the paper board as it went toward the 6. 

"Oh fuck no," Mikey says. "You're fucking with me."

The shot glass moves away from the 6, then goes back again and then again. 6-6-6. 

Mikey takes his fingers off the shot glass. "I'm moving."

"You're barley 16."

"I'm staying with Pete, then."

"Like mom and dad will allow that." 

With fear in his eyes, Mikey sneaks out of Gerard's room and back to his own. Gerard lays down on his bed, all the lights on. He takes a glance at the homemade ouija board on the ground, rubs his eyes and groans. Something is fucking with him, that's for sure.


End file.
